Gripping and lifting heavy objects positioned on the ground or other supporting surface, transporting them to a new location, and then repositioning them on the ground or other supporting surface at the desired new location can be difficult for a single individual to do manually, and can often require two or more individuals to do.
As well, moving around heavy objects can also be hazardous for a single individual's since the chance of an injury due to a fall occurring, or an injury due to excess strain on the individuals back or other body parts is high.
To compound this problem many heavy objects such as concrete side walk pads and curb stones require that they be placed carefully in a particular location. This often requires an individual work and place the object from a position that is not safe and can further increase the chance of injury.
A transportation dolly for use with heavy objects is needed which will allow a single individual to grip and lift heavy objects positioned on the ground or other supporting surface, transport them to a new location, and then reposition them on the ground or other supporting surface at the desired new location, with reduced risk of injury, and to allow careful placing of the object in a particular location.